The love between tooth and claw
by wm3214
Summary: It's about the war between the vampires and werewolves... the love between vamire!Kurt and Werewolf!Blaine...
1. Prologue

_**Hey guys.  
so I tried to write another fic….  
hope you guys like it. It's about werewolf! Blaine and Vampire!Kurt**_

_**Prologue**_

_My name is Blaine Anderson. I am one __of the last people of my race, the almighty werewolves. Our folk has been entirely slaughtered in one of the greatest wars in history.  
This is our story:_

_It all began 500 years ago. A doctor called 'Morn' discovered one of the greatest things in our history. As everyone knows, werewolves are human beings who change into furious wolves when they see the full moon. After you'd seen it, no one can stop you changing in the fearless beast you are. Our doctor refused to believe it. After many years of research, he discovered a marvellous antidote. If you drank it, you could completely control the animal inside.  
There was only one huge problem…  
The antidote contained vampire blood. The werewolves and vampires were in battle for over thousands of years. After a lot of blood spilling and more rotting corpses, our great leader called 'meophis', succeeded to declare a truce between vampires and werewolves.  
The deal was simple: We would leave the vampires alone. In exchange we would get all the vampire blood we needed. That night a great feast was held to celebrate the truce.  
But not everyone was happy about the new allies. After 10 years of peace, terrible things began to happen. A man called 'Braél' stood up and declared a war between the vampires and werewolves again. He was the founder of a clan called: 'The demon hunters.' They believed the vampires were demons, and demons shouldn't be alive.  
The first years of the clan were the hardest. But after 5 years the clan counted 200 werewolves and the clan became a serious thread for vampires and werewolves.  
Those who were against the clan, got killed. When Braél had enough men for his clan, he became insane! He started to plan an attack on the vampires. Two weeks later he attacked them at daylight. In this little fight, Lord Burt lost 20 brave men. After the lord heard the attackers were vampires, he declared the endless war again. And that's the story… A week ago the lord attacked our city again. We did know that the demon hunters were under us, but we didn't know who they were. We only knew that Braél was the leader and he was hiding somewhere… So we couldn't punish anyone for the crimes they committed.  
This made the king mad and that's why he attacked us a week ago. That week we lost 30 men… And we are still losing men. The vampires are too strong. We can't hold them much longer. Soon this war would come to an end. And our race would no longer exist… I thought…_

This war had already cost too many lifes - Blaine Anderson - _****_


	2. Chapter 1: The Chase

_**Hey guys. This is the new chapter of the love between toot hand claw.  
sorry it took me so long. I've been busy the the last weeks but I will write more, soon.  
Thank you for reading and i appreciate the comments you leave me….  
I hope you like my fic.  
enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 1: the chase!**_

'Blaine! You need to go!' His father said.  
'But dad! Where do I have to go?'  
'Far away from here. The vampires will attack us any minute. You need to go, far away from here. Start a new life with the others and make us werewolves a proud and strong race again.'  
'The others?'

It turned out the elder of our clan wanted to release a group of young werewolves into the wild, far away from the great war. We were the future.  
The vampires would kill any werewolf in our city.  
But they accepted their fate. They died for a better future. They died for us…. We were the future.

'I've packed your stuff, son.' He handed Blaine a leather bag and a moneypouch.  
'It contains 8 gold pieces and 10 copper. Be careful son.'  
'Isn't there just anything I can say to…'  
'NO! I accepted my fate and I'm pleased with it. A werewolf never runs away.'  
Tears bursted out Blaine's eyes. 'I don't want to leave you here, let us die together as father and son.'  
'No! I won't let you die here! Your mother wouldn't accept it too, if she were alive. You need to go now. You need to go now.' Blaine gave his father a last hug and headed for the door.  
'I love you, dad.' He said.  
'I love you too, son. Be careful of vampires. Stay as far away as you could. Now go!'  
Blaine left the house and walked straight towards the town square.  
'That would be the placet to meet each other.' The elder said.  
As he walked on the square, he saw everyone was waiting.

'So Mr. Anderson. Glad you could make it. The name is Weldon. I'll guide you to safety. This is our team.' Blaine nodded.  
'Welcome, everyone!' Weldon said. 'We are here together to take care of the future. We are the chosen ones… The future. For your safety I wrote down some rules:

We stay together, anytime, anywhere.

I am the Alpha. You need to listen to me. I will share my experience but you need to follow orders.

You only transform if I say so

Understood?' After the whole team agreed he said: 'Good, we need to go now! The vampires could storm the gates now any second. Follow me!'  
They runned towards the edge of the city. 'There is a big forest located at the edge of our city, as you all know. Normally you aren't allowed to enter. Dangerous creatures live there. The vampires are also scared of the forest, so we've got a chance to survive.  
We need to move now! Come on!'  
After they came close to the forest, they heard the screaming voices of the villagers.  
When they all looked towards the city, they saw the vampires setting the village on fire.  
'Father…' Tears bursted out Blaine's eyes.  
'Remember who died tonight, fella's.' Weldon said. ' They died for us… The future. We need to move before the vampires sees us.'

After walking several hours, Weldon decided to take a break. He also decided to use this time useful. 'So, we are a team.' Weldon said. 'And in the future we need to know each other better. If I call your name, you will introduce yourself and tel lus one of your greatest talents! Okay? Let's start.' Blaine already knew some people. He knew Sebastian, his parents taught him how to fight, David, his das was a hunter, Nick, his mother worked in some kind of apothecary so he knew a lot about medicines and Tina, Who knew awfully much about plants.

He also heard some new names… Arya, she turned out to be a great cook, Natasha, she had some stealthy skills and Sarah, a little girl with a great voice.

'Blaine, tell something about yourself.' Weldon said.  
'My name is Blaine Anderson. My father was a farmer. I know something about taming animals and how to raise food. That's all.'  
'Well, that will come handy.' Weldon said.  
'My name is Weldon Knowell, I'm a teacher and… What was that?'  
They all kept their mouth shut to listen. A swarm of sparrows flew away from their treetop into the dark night.  
'Vampires…' Weldon said. And he watched very closely. '2 of… 3 of them… Just be still.'  
But Sebastian couldn't hold it any longer and started to transform.  
'Sebastian… What did I told you?' But it was too late. He jumped towards a vampire and bit his head off. Blood spurted out the body…. The other two vampires reacted on the action and jumped towards Sebastian. Sebastian flinched, not knowing what to do. 'We need to do something, Weldon!' Blaine shout. Weldon, who already transformed, jumped towards a vampire and scratched his neck. The vampire hissed like a snake and fled. The other vampire got hit by a wooden arrow by David. He broke the arrow and also dissapeared into the dark night.  
'We need to go now!' Weldon said. ' They'll come back with more of them.'  
They put out the fire they made, gathered their stuff and off they go, into the dark forest and all it's secrets…


	3. Writers Announcement

Writers Announcement

Hey guys,

First of all I want to thank you guys for reading my story and leaving me such positive pm's.

Thank you so much!

To those who want me to ask when vampire kurt jumps into the story, I want to say:

Just wait another chapter, he will come soon.

In this announcement I want to announce my new story I will publish soon.

It's called: Dark desires of the tooth and claw.  
This is the same story as: The love between tooth and claw but it is in Vampire Kurts POV.  
I hope you guys will enjoy my stories in the future

Many thanks again to those who read my stories.  
you guys really support me to write further.

-Doctor Klaine


	4. Chapter 2: The First Meeting

Chapter 2: The First Meeting

How deeper they went into the forest, how thicker the fog became.  
for a second Blaine thought the trees were moving, but that would have been ridiculous… must have been his imagination. When they approached a lake, they took a short break.  
After a while, Weldon said he would scout the area and we had to start building a camp for the night. Sebastian and David would guard the camp while the others were searching for food and medicinal herbs. After a while they came together to see what they've got.  
Some radish, mushrooms, turnips and squirrels.  
'It's not much, but it's something.' Said nick.

After Arya cooked a meal with the limited ingredients they had, Blaine asked around the fire:  
'Anyone heard something of Weldon?'  
'No…' Natasha said.  
'He went scouting the area. That's all.' Said David. 'Don't worry. He'll come back.'

When they all finished their meals, Blaine went to a tree to take a leak.  
'Don't go too far away.' Sebastian said.  
Blaine walked towards a tree, put down his trousers and took a leak.  
For a moment Blaine heard some noises from behind.  
He turned his head over his shoulder but couldn't see anything suspicious.  
As he turned back, his eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open.

A beautiful boy was standing right in front of him. The boy pressed his finger against Blaine's lips.  
'I would be very quiet if you want to live.' And he pointed towards the bush behind them.  
The bush began to shiver.  
The boy slowly walked towards the bush while taking out his dagger.  
He made a weird clicking noise and…

A small red doggish creature jumped from the plant Towards the boy.  
When the creature opened his mouth, the boy stabbed him right inside.  
the creature screamed and fell on the ground. The boy pulled his dagger out and began to stab the creature. 4 times… 8 times… 12 times…

'STOP IT!' Blaine shout. 'That's enough! He's already dead.'  
The boy stood up and turned towards Blaine.  
'Megua's are very clever and very tough to defeat. Just wanted to make sure he was not faking his death.'

'Who are you?' Asked Blaine looking at the boy.  
The boy had a very pale skin and sharp nails on his hands and feet.  
He had blood- red eyes and looked very tired. He had gorgeous butt too…  
'Oh My God! You're a vampire!' Blaine shout.

'The name is Kurt, and yes I am a vampire. But trust me, I'm not your enemy.'  
'How do I know you won't kill me? I heard a lot of crazy things about your race…'  
' And so did I. And if I wanted to kill you, you´d be dead already.´

´Vampires!´ Blaine heard Sebastian shout from the camp.

´Looks like they discovered my companions.´ Kurt said. And they runned towards the camp.

Twelve vampires were surrounding the camp.  
Blaine looked at Sebastian who´d lay knock- out on the ground.  
'What did you do to him?' Blaine shout.  
'Quiet you dog! Or you'll cross the same fate!' A vampire said.

'That's enough, Feránor! Don't forget what we are here for.' Kurt said.  
He took a seat next to the fire and invited the rest to sit next to them.

'Where do you come for, Kurt?' asked Blaine.  
'Don't you dare to speak to the prince like that! You filthy dog!' Feránor shout.  
'Feránor! That's enough!' Said Kurt. 'Forgive us, Feránor is a nice person. He's a little stressed out lately. Fine…. The reason we came here,Blaine. Is because of you!'

_**Well this was chapter 2 guys.  
hope you liked it. please leave me a review on how you think about the story.  
love you guys **_____


	5. Chapter 3: The Decission

_**Hey guys!  
So this would be my third chapter aboutwerewolf Blaine and Vampire Kurt.  
Soon I will start a new fic about this story in Kurts POV.  
But don't worry, I will continue writing this story.  
Thank you guys for reading my fic. You guys are a great support.**_

_**Chapter 3: the decision **_

'What?!' Asked Blaine. 'Why? I didn't do anything wrong.'

'But we didn't came here to punish you Blaine.' Kurt said.  
'We came here to settle down some arrangements for the future.  
We want peace between our two races, again.'

'What did you just say?' Began Nick.  
'Your race just burned our whole town down. You murdered our friends!  
Our Families…! And now you just come here to announce a war decadence?  
You want us, after all what happened, to believe you came here to declare PEACE?  
How could you possibly think we would agree?!'

Kurt began to laugh. He laughed so hard. The others began to shrink, not knowing  
what he would do next.  
But not Blaine… He stood there and watched it all happen.

'You must be very stupid. I came here to bring peace, we could live in harmony for over centuries. Make the werewolf and vampire races strong, again, breed hybrids.  
And you would reject such an offer? You stupid bastard. I'd give you three days to think  
about my offer. Then I'll come back.'

'We have to discuss this with our tutor, we can't take an answer without his permission…'  
Said Arya.

'Don't worry about him.' Said Felánor. 'He's already dead.'

'See?' Said Nick. 'we're done! We're the next victims of the blacklist.  
he's gonna kill us like he did with our tutor.'

'He died because of his stupidity. We said we came in peace, and he attacked us!  
For that, he had to pay!' Said Felánor. 'And if you don't shut your filthy mouth, you'll  
cross the same fate. Understood?'

Nick nodded to the vampire, sat down and was quiet for the rest of the following  
conversation.

'This offer could spare your lives. I don't know what they told you about vampires…  
I think it would almost be the same as our story about werewolves… but we need to look further. A whole new era lies next to us. You decide if you take the chance… or die! Three days will be given. And don't try to do anything stupid. The trees are so tall, even daylight  
won't come through. One stupid thing and you'll be all dead.'  
Kurt winked at Blaine and the vampires went off… into the dark woods.

Three days would decide whether you live or die…  
these words were stuck into Blaine's head. How would he convince the others…?


	6. Chapter 4: The tide began to rise

_**Hey guys  
**__**This will be the fourth chapter of my fic.  
thank you guys for reading my fic.  
The support is great and I appreciate the fact you all read it.  
so here is my new chapter…. Hope you like it.  
Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 4: The tide began to rise**_

_Three days were almost left and still some members weren't convinced on joining the vampire side.  
Some said they would kill us if we wouldn't come in handy… others said they would be used to breed a stronger force that eventually would be used against them…_

_Time was running out and Blaine had only convinced three people: Sebastian, Arya and Tina…_

Nick spoke for the others. '' In the end you'll get killed, anyway!'' he said. '' we'll fight them if they come back!''

''_No! We can live together! As one… Wouldn't it be perfect?'' Blaine said. Not knowing if he sounded convinced enough to change their minds._

_Nick jumped towards Blaine and grabbed him by his throat. ''You'll bring death to us all! You traitor! You chose their side all the time! Didn't you?!''_

''_Nick! Let go of him, now!'' Sebastian shout. But Nick didn't let go… he squashed Blaine's throat even harder._

''_Stop it now!'' Tina shout anxiously while she was running towards Nick and started punch him on the back. Even if he didn't let go… He had to let Blaine alive._

_But Blaine wouldn't him strangle that easily…_

He began to feel it… His hands became claws… His face began to change… The transformation had begun.

_Nick let go of Blaine of Blaine and fell anxiously on the cold hard ground.  
Could it be? Could he possibly…? It couldn't. It was impossible, but…_

_Right before Nick stood a wolf so terrifying… It was twice as big as a normal werewolf.  
it's fur was silver. It was him! Blaine was a __BLOODWOLF__!_

''Why is Blaine so different?'' asked Arya to Sebastian pointing at Blaine.

''Because he's a Bloodwolf.'' Said Sebastian trembling on his feet.

'' Never heard of that before… What is a Bloodwolf?'' asked Arya again.  
''A Bloodwolf is a very powerful werewolfkind, very rare.'' Said Sebastian. '' The gift carries only forth from father to son. There were a lot of Bloodwolves in the first years of the great war… But almost every wolf died. Mostly killed by Radkins, a super strong vampire kind.''

Blaine grabbed Nick from the ground and threw him against a tree.  
he didn't mean to hurt him, he only wanted Nick to know who's in charge. And Maybe he succeeded to change the minds of Sarah, Natasha, David and if it could of course Nick.

Luckily it worked. Sarah admired Blaine's huge strength and finally understood she had nothing to fear , as long as she was next to his side.

Nick lay unconscious on the floor and had a small wound on his head.

''We need to aid him.'' Said David anxious. Blaine who already turned back into his human form looked at the wound and said: ''It's a small wound. If we just wrap some rags around it, nothing will happen. It's just a small wound.'' And he began to wrap some rags around Nick's head.

Natasha and David admired the way Blaine was acting towards Nick. He was so strong… But also very caring. They'd saw how he cared for the team. For a better future… Something that a real leader needed… A man who would fight anything to protect his team members. Something Nick clearly didn't had. He was too busy saving his own ass. Why would he care for his team?  
As long as he was safe. Why would they stick around with someone who'd only cared for himself… But it wasn't very fair, though. Nick was also scared. Something very important that they mustn't forget. Nick was a good guy, but scared. The reason why he wouldn't be a good leader…

It didn't took long or they'd decided to join Blaine's team.  
They even voted immediately for Blaine as the leader of the team. Which everybody agreed on…

Blaine was so happy, but still disappointed too. He almost convinced everyone from the pros of living with the vampires. Almost everyone. Nick still wasn't convinced and that was something that bothered him. Maybe he could do a good word for him so Kurt wouldn't kill Nick.

Just a few hours left before Kurt arrived. Just a few hours away from drowning in his gorgeous eyes… and he had such a great ass… Just a few hours left. Then he would see him again.


	7. Chapter 5: The final hour of truth

Chapter 5: The final hours of truth

Just a few minutes left and Blaine didn't succeed in convincing Nick.  
Something that really bothered him. Because he was sure Kurt would would kill him.  
They couldn't use enemies and he knew Kurt would've thought the same.  
He could try to talk with the vampire, but it wouldn't make much of a difference…  
What options did he'd got? If Nick fled, he got killed. But if he stayed too…  
He was dead…Nothing Blaine could do… Blaine kept mulling, but nothing he could think of would be good enough.

Then something terrible happened… The sparrows…  
They flew away… the sparrows flew away… It could only mean one thing.

Blaine heard something behind him. A soft voice was whispering in his ear.  
''Hello Blaine.'' It was Kurt. Blaine couldn't help it. Those words flew as a warm wind straight into his ear… he felt so turned on… But then again he felt so guilty.

''I'm sorry Nick, I'm so terribly sorry.'' Blaine whispered as he turned around.

''Are you ready?'' Kurt asked. Blaine nodded and they went to the camp.

''Almost everybody decided to join.'' Blaine said with a sad face.  
''Who didn't want to join?'' Kurt asked. Blaine couldn't answer the question. And so he decided to stare at the ground.

''Who didn't want to join, Blaine?'' Kurt asked again. But this time a little louder.

''I didn't!'' Said Nick while he stepped forwards.  
''Very well then, you do know what fate lies ahead, don't you?''  
Nick nodded and stepped slowly towards Kurt.

He was holding something in his fist. But no one noticed until Kurt found Nick thought way too cool about his situation.  
Kurt took a few steps afterwards and hissed something only the vampires understood.

Quickly they jumped towards Nick and forced him to lay on the ground.  
Blaine looked concerned, but Kurt reassured him that he'd only wanted to know what Nick Held in his wrist. Nick struggled but knew he couldn't win. So he stopped and collaborated.  
He opened his bloody hands and dropped something on the ground.

Kurt looked pale at the object Nick dropped.  
It was a wooden stake!  
Kurt grabbed the stake and looked at Nick.

''Stand up!'' Kurt commanded.  
Felánor grabbed Nick and helped him off the ground.  
Nick tried to fight off Felánor. But he was way too strong.  
Kurt came closer to Nick and pointed to the stake.  
''So you wanted to kill me, huh? Foolish boy… a simple foolish boy who tries to kill a VAMPIRE PRINCE?!'' Kurt began to laugh. '' You should've known better.''

Nick looked at Blaine. Kurt came closer, whispered something in Nick's ears and stabbed the stake right into nick's chest.

Nick screamed as Kurt was twisting the stake. Blood out of the wound.  
Kurt sniffed at the wound and took his dagger. He'd lay the weapon on nick's throat and cut his throat very slow. Then he pushed Nick on the ground and turned around.

''He has filthy blood.'' Kurt said with a nasty look on his face. As he stood next to Blaine again, he asked: '' Is there anyone else who wants to interfere with our plan, or wants to kill me right away?'' for a few seconds it was quiet. ''Good! Blaine and I will be gone for a few hours. We have things to discuss. In the meantime I want you to co- operate with each other. The wolves are our allies. No killing, No bloodsucking. Understood?''

He waited till all the vampires agreed and nodded to Blaine.

''Same goes for you, guys. Don't fight. I'll be back in a few hours.''

And they went off. Deep into the dark forest…


End file.
